It's Worth It
by Suki the Lioness
Summary: Sunstreaker's creation day is soon and Bluestreak has a lot of work to do in order to make it one of the best creation days ever. Warning; Angst


**I've been in the mood for angst and sparklings lately but this is just angst. Hope you enjoy and sorry if I make a character slightly OOC.**

Bluestreak ran through the halls as fast as he could. He bumped into Blaster and shouted an apology over his shoulder but kept running. He knocked on Optimus's office and waited semi-patiently for the Prime to respond. As soon as the answer came he burst into the room.

"Sir, I was wondering if I could have your permission to set up something for the twin's creation say that's coming up. Well, it's mainly for Sunstreaker but I'm going to do something for Sideswipe as well just at a later stage because this takes priority. Anyway I need permission to use the rec room for most of the evening and I know that it's going to be hard to get everyone else out of there but this really needs to be private. It's going to take a lot of work but I can do it, I just need permission of course. Which you can give-"

He was cut off by Optimus saying, "What exactly do you want to set up Bluestreak."

"It's a picnic type thing with a lot of presents and lots of other things but you know what I mean, right? I don't know if it could actually be considered a picnic but that's the general name of it. I suppose a more realistic term would be-"

Optimus raised a hand to stop him from carrying on, "Bluestreak, you have permission but you can't use the rec room. I know that there's a spare storage room you can use in one of the back halls if it's not too small."

Bluestreak shook his helm, "That'll be fine. Thank you so much! This is going to be great although I'll have to go through a lot of things. I don't have that long but I think that I can pull this off if I work fast enough…"

He walked out of the room still muttering to himself.

Bluestreak found the area rather quickly and wrote down a checklist of what he needed. A lot of effort was going to have to be put into his ideas but he was sure that Sunstreaker was going to love it. At least he hoped that Sunstreaker was going to love it. He set to work immediately, trying to be as secretive as possible.

* * *

1. Clean storage room

The boxes and junk lying all over the floor was extremely heavy. Bluestreak could have asked someone else to help but he didn't want there to be any chance of Sunstreaker finding out. He had to drag the stuff out by himself and try not to get caught. It was taking far too long so he tried carrying more than one thing but he ended up pulling several cables in his arms.

He should go and see Ratchet but he had a lot more work to do and his time was shortening. It took him forever and he was dead tired when he was finished but he didn't stop to rest. At least he was finished what he thought was the hardest.

2. Decorations

Dust, Bluestreak was starting to hate dust. He had to dig through almost every cupboard in the Ark but he had eventually found what he was looking for. He cut open the box and pulled out the long pieces of dusty silk. He separated them into their colors and then chose the ones he thought would work best. Gold and silver seemed to make the most sense.

Next were the many lights that he also had to clean. They were small compared to normal lights although they would look beautiful. A few bulbs would have to be replaced and then there was the slight problem of hanging them but he would think of something. At least this wouldn't be considered too over the top. Mechs from Praxus were known to go overboard.

3. Music

"What exact type of music do you need Blue? You need to be specific," Jazz said.

"Anything romantic. It needs to be soft, slow songs that sound lovely to the audios," Bluestreak explained.

"Might I ask who this is for? It could help me get the correct song," Jazz asked.

"Sorry but that's top secret."

4. Lights

"Ouch!" Bluestreak screamed as another wire shocked him.

It was awfully dark in the tiny space by the wires and his headlights weren't giving enough light. His doorwings were aching terribly from being pushed at such an awkward angle but these spaces weren't made for mechs his size so there was nothing that he could do about it. The instruction manual he had wasn't helping much either.

The lights in the storage room didn't have a dimmer but if he followed the instructions he should be able to set them to a much lower intensity.

"Ouch!"

5. Gifts

Bluestreak was extremely cautious with not letting the extremely rare wax spill. He placed it in the box and started to wrap. Wrapping each gift in different types of wrapping paper that suited Sunstreaker's personality was time-consuming but Bluestreak figured that it was worth it. He was sure that his gifts would be well received.

After all, high quality wax and art equipment cost him an awful lot. He was sure that it was the best product though, Swindle hadn't been cheap which meant it was good products. Bluestreak had to sneak out to talk to the dealer and had almost been captured in a deal to buy a gun he already had.

6. Picnic

The smell of burnt energon goodies was becoming all too familiar as Bluestreak struggled desperately to get them right. All of his were coming out terribly but he wouldn't give up. He had almost everything ready but the goodies were the main part of the set up. The ones he was making were exceptionally hard yet very fancy.

Suddenly a thought popped into his helm. High grade. It would really be a nice addition but he didn't want to use just ordinary high grade. The best known high grade was made in Vos which meant that he was most likely to find some by Seekers. It was going to take a lot of bribery.

7. High Grade

Bluestreak was panting heavily when he got back to the Ark. The Seekers had been extremely sneaky and after their deal was made, he had almost been offlined when they attacked. At least he had gotten the two cubes of high grade despite the cost. He was lucky Thundercracker liked silver things because he was able to trade the sculptured flower that his grandcarrier made for him.

In the end, it was the last piece of the puzzle he needed. It was a good thing that nobody noticed him sneaking around although they had noticed how he had been missing. The next solar cycle was the twin's creation day and he had till the evening to finish setting up everything.

8. Arrangements

Everything was almost ready. There was just one more thing left to do in order to turn this into the best night of Sunstreaker's life cycle. The last thing to do was the hardest and he was going to need some help with it.

_: Prowl, could you meet me in the main hall please. :_

* * *

Bluestreak smiled at his work. The walls were draped with gold and silver with small lights hanging from the ceiling. The gifts were all arranged in a heart around the picnic which was on a soft blanket so the ground couldn't scratch a certain someone's paint. It was all ready. He waited for the door to open and smiled happily when Sunstreaker walked through.

The dimmed lights made his paint glow, he looked stunning. He looked around with wide eyes and then he smiled at the effort put in. He walked to the middle of the room where Prowl was standing and gave him a kiss. Bluestreak watched as the tactician returned the kiss and then wished his mate a happy creation day.

"I don't know how you do it Blue," Jazz whispered from behind him.

Bluestreak smiled sadly, "I love Sunstreaker so much that I want him to have a good creation day with everything that's needed, even if I'm not the one who gets to celebrate with him."

Bluestreak turned off the camera he had placed. He had just wanted to see Sunstreaker's expression when he saw everything. Bluestreak stood up and walked to the washracks to get cleaned up. He was filthy and tired but he needed to go and see Ratchet about the shocks he had received and the amount of cuts from various things.

In his processer though, it was all worth it to see a happy Sunstreaker and set up a celebration for his creation day.

**Please review and tell me what you think of my angst writing.**


End file.
